Enfermo de Amor
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Estaba aquel joven ingles siempre ha sido extraño ante los demás hasta que conoció aquel muchacho. Antes solo se limitaba reír y dar cupcakes pero ver a su amor eterno el empezó salir con él -mega fail summary- usx2p!uk o 2p!ukxus


**Título: Enfermo de amor**

**Pareja:** Alfred x 2p! Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra) o 2p! Arthur x Alfred (2p! Inglaterra x estados unidos)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Aclaraciones del capítulo: au. Basada en varias canciones locas que escuche. Algunas partes estarán narradas por arthur**

**Advertencia: muerte de personajes y/o mención de la muerte de ellos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba aquel joven ingles siempre ha sido extraño ante los demás hasta que conoció aquel muchacho. Antes solo se limitaba reír y dar cupcakes pero ver a su amor eterno el empezó salir con él. El inglés se encontraba en un cafetería sonriendo

_Hoy nos reuniremos como siempre a las 13:00 hrs en la cafetería que nos conocimos, te traje una rica hamburguesa que cocine especialmente para ti, ojala te guste porque es la primera vez cocino algo con eso_

Vio que aquella americano de nombre Alfred llego a la cafetería, el muy entusiasmado miraba con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire. Le mando un saludo el cual lo ignoro. Él se sentó en otra mesa esperando pacientemente

_Me pregunto dónde me llevaras este día. Creo que no me vistes, no importa espero que pronto te des cuenta que estoy cerca de aquí. ¿Qué es esto? Porque estas saludando aquella muchacha _

La muchacha que estaba saludando, se llamaba Natalia, una chica bastante loca porque dice estar enamorada de su hermano. Ambos se sentaron parecían estar en una cita agradable. Arthur solo miraba con una sonrisa

_Solo está haciendo tiempo, de seguro piensa que aún no llego. Te amo tanto sin ti no soy nada. Espero que te des cuenta que estoy aquí, si me ignoras no quieres saber que pasara _

El americano después de comer con ella, salieron del local. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Arthur solo miraba con una sonrisa feliz a Alfred pero no vio sus manos

_Te seguiré a donde vayas. Llevo las hamburguesas conmigo, no me abandones por favor. Veo que entraste para ver una película de terror, se te olvido comprar mi boleto. Compre el boleto estuve tan cerca de el a punto de tomarnos las manos pero se sintió mal_

_¿Qué te sientes mal? Mi amor, hoy me estas ignorando ¿acaso he hecho algo malo? Si quieres que cambie dímelo, no me molestare_

Alfred estaba fuera del baño de damas esperando a Natalia. Arthur lo miraba de lejos con una sonrisa perturbadora para la gente que se le quedaba viendo a el

-creo que nuestra cita se acabara- suspira

Arthur al escuchar esas palabras mira a su amor con una sonrisa tierna aunque su mirada se estaba volviendo perdida

-¿Por qué cancelas nuestra cita amor?-susurra

Cuando salió la bielorrusa mira al americano con enojo. Él estaba sonriendo de manera boba mientras se van pero ella le gritoneaba y trataba de golpearlo

_Parece que es hora de regresar a casa, esta cita fue entrenada aunque me estuviste ignorándome un poco. ¿Esa no es tu casa? Acaso es la de tus padres… espera ¿Quién es esa chica? _

La sonrisa del británico empezó a desvanecerse. Él se fue a su casa enojado porque esa chica arruino su cita con Alfred. Cuando llego a su hogar vio por la ventana hasta que hora regresaba su amado

-mi dulce príncipe-ríe- creo que amas a esa chica solo dime ¿Cuánto la amas?

Estaba con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora mientras fue a buscar su fiel cuchillo. Él estaba muy enamorado de Alfred y no permitiría que alguien se lo quite

_Llegaste a tu casando, pareces aburrido. Te fuiste a dormir te vez tan lindo dormido con ese traje de oso. Odio a ese peluche o lo que sea que se supone que es un extraterrestre llamado tony _

_Me fui a dormir, al despertar vi que estaba de nuevo esa chica en tu hogar. Ella se acercó lentamente a ti hasta que se dieron un beso_

_Ahora tendré que deshacerme de ella. Después de varios días la logre matar y te envié la cabeza en una caja. Incluso te enviaba regalos para que estés feliz, el primero fue mi gatito, pero regreso. Te regale el gato que viste hace tiempo en la tienda de mascotas hasta dijiste que se parece a ti_

_Mi amigo Francis dice que no debo obsesionarme contigo. Todos me miran extraño ¿Por qué será? Lo único que quiero es que me mire de nuevo como antes_

_No se cuanta gente mate, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Mi amor tú fuiste quien me hizo así. Termine incluso matando a un chico que se llamado Iván que era hermano de ella_

_Pero días después apareciste con un ramo de flores tudor con una sonrisa. de nuevo te comportas como antes mi amor mio_

Alfred necesitaba descansar de tanto llorar, además su vecino estuvo tratando de animar por eso fue a buscarlo incluso le llevo unas rosas porque vio que las flores que cuida Arthur estaban marchitas

-gracias por tratar de animarme vecino-le sonríe

-de nada- pone sus rosas en un florero

_¿Por qué me dices vecino?, somos amantes. Nunca debes decirme así Alfred. Al dejar mis flores le ofrecí algo de comida pero olvide que estaba el hacha y chuchillos en la pared con un poco de cabello de aquella zorra_

Alfred miraba la decorada y colorida casa de su extraño vecino hasta que vio el hacha con los cabellos de Natalia. Él se puso algo histérico

-así que él fue quien la mato- agarra el hacha-

Arthur regresa con unos cupcakes cuando ve a Alfred con su hacha. El solo sonríe como el psicópata que mata a sangre fría

-amor ¿Por qué tienes mi hacha?-

-no soy tu amor, la única vez que hablamos fue cuando me mude aquí-

-¡mientes!- grita Arthur mientras deja en el piso sus cupcakes

-no lo soy, mataste a mi prometida-

Arthur se fue a la cocina mientras Alfred lo seguía pero al alzar su hacha para matar a Arthur…

_Yo estaba buscaba mis deliciosos cupcakes pero cuando regrese empezó a actuar extraño. Mi amor ¿Qué te paso?_

_De repente me dijo que no solo nos hemos hablado solo cuando se mudó. Ese zopenco va acabar con mi paciencia. No quería escucharlo_

_Me fui a la cocina, agarre mi cuchillo pero Alfred me quería matar a mí su prometido_

_Pero… lo único que escucha en la casa son mis llantos diciendo "Alfred" miles de veces mientras lo abrazo _

El británico había matado a Alfred. Solo se encontraba Arthur abrazando a su amado mientras la sangre corría

-alfie~ amorcito despierta- sus lágrimas salían pero por primera vez reía un poco. Cuando mato a sus víctimas no reía solo mantenía la sonrisa- te amare eternamente incluso… ya no necesitas a nadie más solo estaremos en casa tu y yo

Notas de autor: espero que les haya gustado aunque sea déjenme un review~

Bueno Arthur se la pasaba acosándolo e imaginando que eran pareja. Luego hare el origen del 2p!uk junto con el origen de 2p!us


End file.
